


Zis is good, right?

by Sonny_The_Kid



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Eating Disorders, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Gen, I wrote this instead of talking to my therapist, One Shot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_The_Kid/pseuds/Sonny_The_Kid
Summary: “Otto, I’ve found a fool-proof way to turn those kids normal forever!”Plotz has no soul. Scratchansniff drains souls.(Scratchansniff POV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Zis is good, right?

Otto didn’t want any of this. He didn’t mean to ruin their lives, he was simply following orders.

“Otto Scratchansniff, can you come to my office?”  
“Of course. I’ll be zere as soon as I can.”

He knocked on the door of Thaddeus’s office, and Thaddeus let him in happily.

“I have amazing news!”  
“Vat is it?”  
“Otto, I’ve found a fool-proof way to turn those kids normal forever!”  
“Those kids....Ze Varners? I’d love to hear, vat are you thinking?”

The plan was simple. If the kids won’t be normal on their own, they’ll be forced into it. The kids were to be shocked. Abused. Starved if they acted too zany.

“Sir, is zis a good idea? Zis sounds... Wrong.”  
“Don’t question me or you’re fired.”  
“U-Understood! I’ll do it!”

The kids thought Scratchansniff was insane when he explained it.

Dot looked away. “You’re crazy if you think we’re even touching anything that can hurt us, Scratchy.”  
“You have to understand, Dot-“  
“If you hurt my sibs I’m hurting you back.” Yakko growled  
“Zis is for your own good!”  
Wakko didn’t speak.

And so it happened. Yakko would be slapped every time he talked too much. Wakko was shocked if he ate too much. And Dot was forced into a housewife’s role, cooking and cleaning for the brothers. It was instilled in her head through hypnotherapy that she had to do this. She had no other choice nor a right to question it.

Yakko growling after being slapped was engrained into Otto’s head. So was Wakko’s violent screams, sobs, and pleads to be let free, almost drowned out by the sound of the shock. Dot didn’t even talk much, and that silence made Otto feel horrible too.

And after a year of this, they were normal as per Plotz’s standards. Yakko barely spoke. He became almost non-verbal, only confiding in a now anorexic Wakko. Dot wasn’t equipped to handle any of their problems, and instead would just sweep the floors as the two sobbed.

Their therapy appointments were different now.

“What are you feeling?” Otto would ask Yakko, missing hearing “My shirt,” or “This chair,” which was replaced with total silence.

“What’s on your mind?” He’d ask Wakko. The typical “My head” became “I don’t know how to tell Dot her dinner is good, I just can’t eat it or I’ll gain weight.”

“What have you been up to?” Dot would be asked, only for her to answer “A lady shouldn’t be up to much. And if I talk about my needs too much men will find me annoying!”

It was painful on Otto, but... Zis is good, right?


End file.
